Naruto: The Second Storm
by Volc Kohory
Summary: Forty-five years after the events of Shippuden the Eighth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, has passed away. A newly reformed Akatsuki threatens to shatter the peace of the Ninja world. Does Konoha have what it takes to survive without their leader?


**Disclaimer: Any and all characters from the original Naruto series, or its successor, Shippuden, henceforth referred to as "Cannons", are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Shonen Jump. All other characters are property of Jon Pereira, aka Volc Kohory, or his beneficiaries, and are restricted from duplication or mimicry. **

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Naruto: The Second Storm! This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I am quite proud with the way the storyline will pan out. I will be updating this story every Sunday. The next update will be __**February 8**__**th**__**, 2009**__. I am very open to constructive criticism and pointers, and would love to hear any ideas you may have. I welcome you to leave reviews as you please, and send me private messages._

******************

Prologue: The Death of Naruto Uzumaki

The rain had never fallen harder than it did that day. Ice-cold tears cascaded from the Heavens themselves upon the peaceful shinobi village of Konohakagure. The wind howled a long, droning call to mourn the loss of their former master as they raced through the abandoned alleys of the village. Not a single soul remained within the village walls, for today was a day of quiet remembrance and respect.

There was a death within the village today: a death so great that every life within Konoha was touched. This death spread beyond even the boarders of Konoha, as many of the neighboring villages had sent representatives to send their condolences. From one village, Sunagakure of the Sand, came the Fifth Kazekage, the last standing leader from the Fourth Shinobi War. The kage had come to not only respect the longstanding bond between Leaf and Sand, but to pay his respect to a close friend who taught him the meaning of life and love.

It was ironic that the man who, before meeting the deceased, had no value for life. He was a man between worlds, slipping silently between mortal and monster, trying to find who he truly was. Hated and feared by all citizens of Suna, the future kage had never discovered what it truly meant to be alive. After a fated confrontation with the one man who truly understood his pain, did he feel the vigor of life. Staring down at that man's casket now, beneath an umbrella of sand, the kage's appreciation for life endured, solidified by his close friend's passing.

Under the shadow of Hokage Mountain, beneath the downpour, stood countless villagers, shinobi of all ages and ranks, here to honor their fallen leader. The casket laid at the mountain's base, a dark shadow cast over it, hiding the deceased's face. A tombstone laid just before the casket, revealing to all who the identity. Hard, cold granite taken from the mountain, shaped and carved using the village's most renown jutsus, engraved to read:

"Here lies the body of Naruto Uzumaki,  
Sixth Hokage.

May his soul rest eternally,

Leading those who fell before him."

After a longstanding reign of forty-five years, the Sixth Hokage had passed away at the age of sixty-one. He had died peacefully in his bed the night before. The medics believed it to be a heart attack. When his body was discovered, he was laying on his back, head turned to look out the window, and, even in death, he kept a warm, caring smile on his face. He was a kind, and gentle man, truly loved by everyone.

The reign of Naruto Uzumaki was a peaceful time. The dreaded mercenary organization, Akatsuki, had been defeated and destroyed, and the Land of Sound defeated and absorbed into Fire Country as a consequence of the Fourth Shinobi War. The village became known for its powerful ninja and dedicated leadership. At the end of the Fourth Great War, a time of peace and prosperity passed through the lands. Hidden Villages exchanged olive branches instead of kunai. This allowed the village precious time to rebuild itself after the devastating fight against the Akatsuki, which left many prominent shinobi injured or dead.

Today, is the last day of the Uzumaki Era of Konoha, something that has not set well with its inhabitants. A new leader must be selected soon, and quickly, or to risk a chance to appear weak. A rare chance in today's society that they would be attacked; however it was not something worth risking.

For the generation of old, their fire has faded. Few shinobi live past the age of fifty-five. Those who remain are considered relics, rusted tools of an age since passed. The coming of a new generation has begun, the children of these shinobi now coming of age. It was now time for the torch to be passed, and the Will of Fire to spread in the hearts of young, able hearts.

But with fire comes both life and vigor, but also destruction and chaos. As the fires churn, embers escape, spark flames. A wildfire could soon be on the horizon, and it is only a matter of time until the judgment comes. Will this new generation be able to handle the oncoming opposition? Konoha has seen its peace, but it is only a matter of time before the _Second Storm _arrives.


End file.
